


Kisses at Sunrise

by LaLunaWritesStuff



Series: Moments of Spideypool [27]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool-fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLunaWritesStuff/pseuds/LaLunaWritesStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade comes home after a mission, just to find his favourite spider sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses at Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! :D  
> A little something for you, since I'm super busy with a short-term job (which are the best payed harharhar XD) and moving stuff. BUT the next moments chapter will be extra long; I'm just at the finishing touches, and of course I got a lot more super secret stuff planned ;) 
> 
> Until then, enjoy <3

Wade surpressed a sigh when he climbed into their apartment in the early morning hours. Surprisingly, it wasn’t a tired sigh for once, it was just an expression of his relief to finally be home again. 

He saw that the door to the bedroom was firmly closed and quickly removed his boots to soften his steps on the hardwood floor and let Peter sleep some more. Judging by the ever growing pile of books on the younger man’s desk – the exams-season was close – he’d need it.   
Wade set his duffel bag next to the sofa and opened it, began to quietly unpack.   
The Merc had taken one of the overnight-trains – which had a great big yay for anonymity – to get home from his latest job, so he didn’t really feel the need to sleep now, even if the sun had just been up for about an hour. 

His weapons went into their cases and holders behind the bookshelf, where a lockable cupboard for all his things was hidden. Maybe he’d clean them today, maybe not, depending on how much work Peter had to do and if they could spend some time together.   
God, he’d missed his favourite webhead.   
It was just one week, but somehow it had felt like too long from day one.   
And even now Wade was still feeling a pull in his heart, wanted nothing more than to run into the bedroom and scoop that wonderful slim body into his arms and kiss his lover senseless. But he tried to calm himself, and slowly put his things away, because Peter would wake up, once Wade was in the room – thanks to his Spidey-senses. 

So the costume went into a bucket of water and detergent to soak (nobody say he didn’t learn anything from Petey), he wiped his boots clean and doused them with a spray that kept the leather soft. His now empty duffel bag went into the closet, after he’d stuffed his regular dirty clothes into the washing mashine – but didn’t start it, since it would be too loud. 

After he’d set up some things to start breakfast later – including mixing a bowl of pancake batter and storing it in the fridge – Wade contemplated if he should just watch some TV. But then the lure of the closed bedroom door was too much for him to bear and he decided to sneak in. 

 

The room was dark, but not pitchblack, never was.   
Wade grinned when he made out the slim figure of his boyfriend under the silky covers, tangled up in them and hugging his pillow close. Peter’s own pillow was almost abandoned, just the back of the young man’s head touching it, since he had his face burrowed in Wade’s.   
There was also one half of Wade’s blanket tangled around Peter’s leg, where he’d no doubt tried to cuddle close to anything throughout the night. 

Moving closer slowly, Wade decided to free his lover and began unwrapping his own blanket from a delicate ankle. The older man breathed out a quiet sigh, finally feeling at home when he touched the soft sheets.   
It smelled like home, comfort and love, the sheets were warm from Peter’s body, so soft that they slid right over his scarred hand, didn’t scratch like the cheap fabric in the Motel he’d slept in. 

 

Peter sighed contently, hugging the pillow tighter and rubbing his face into it, while stretching his back and making the joints crack. Wade watched as the outline of his lover’s body moved under the covers, and inched his way on the bed, to not make the matress dip too fast.

Peter sighed again and mumbled something inaudible, but Wade knew now that he was awake, if only just. The blanket was now only covering Peter’s body from under the shoulderblade to the middle of his lower leg, and that was enough creamy, pale skin exposed to give Wade all kinds of ideas.   
But the Merc didn’t want to follow any elaborate plans – couldn’t concentrate on them anyways – so he just gave in to his urge to touch. Touch all that perfect skin, feel Peter’s warmth and the love that the young man transmitted by allowing Wade’s scarred hands to roam his body so freely. 

 

Peter smiled sleepily into his pillow when he felt the blanket slowly being pulled from his body. He was sleeping in only a pair of boxers, since it was a warm night, so the young hero could imagine his lover’s satisfied grin at the sight. 

 

The first brush of rough lips against his ankle made him grin wider and twitch, because it tickled. He had no idea what Wade was about to do, and he was well aware that it was early enough to make him angry, since it had been a long night full of studying for him. But he didn’t mind, really, now that his Merc’s lips tickled over the delicate skin covering the slightly protruding bone at the side of his ankle. 

A broad, scarred hand grabbed his other ankle, gently holding it, while he kissed and nibbled his way up the leg, all the way to the back of the knee.   
Peter couldn’t hold back a giggle when a hot, soft tongue traced over the sensitive skin, sending little sparks through his whole body. A teasing bite to the muscle at the back of his thigh made Peter twitch, but Wade only held both his ankles in firm hands now. 

Wade’s kisses travelled up higher, over the outside of one thigh, up to the hipbone, where he gently bit into the warm flesh. Peter’s hips jerked and his breath caught audibly, so Wade wasn’t doubting anymore that his lover was fully awake by now.   
He smiled into the kiss he placed over the dip in Peter’s back, just over this perfect butt. 

Peter sighed again when Wade’s lips kissed over his spine, first wandering up a bit, stopping just below the ribs to move back down again. The young man finally opened his eyes and stared at the pattern of the sheets while barely breathing and following every movement of Wade’s lips with his mind.   
The rough lips moved further down.  
Down.  
Down.

Peter held his breath when his lover’s kisses wandered dangerously low.  
He felt strong hands grab his butt, massaging it with just the right amount of pressure that made his blood heat up and paint a blush on his cheeks, chest and neck.   
Suddenly Wade laughed darkly, pulled his buttcheeks apart and Peter jerked when a soft, hot tongue traced over his hole. He moaned, unable to even think straight, as Wade held his wiggling hips.  
Peter could feel himself getting hard, which was a little uncomfortable the way his front was pushed onto the matress. Just a little bit of pressure from Wade’s slick tongue on his opening made him see stars and bite the pillow moaning. 

Wade’s raspy chuckle echoed through the otherwise silent room, then he lifted his head for a moment and then sucked a hickey on the soft skin just on the swell of Peter’s glorious butt. The younger man moaned softly, then uttered a strangled sound when Wade bit his buttcheek teasingly.   
“Mmmh I missed you,” Wade mumbled and realized it was the first thing he’d said to Peter all this time. Appearently the young hero didn’t seem to mind at all, since he stayed silent, just rubbed his cheek on the silky pillow and giggled. 

Grinning, Wade now moved up the slim, flawless back of his lover until he could kiss Peter’s neck, feel the pulse just under the ear drumming against his lips. One scarred hand moved away from Peter’s skin to trail down over the soft fabric of the sheets, then under the lithe body.   
Peter’s hips jerked up and shook them both and the matress when Wade grabbed his hardening erection, just giving it a little squeeze. 

“Well, good morning, my dear,” he purred and smiled at Peter’s soft laugh, which made them both rock a bit.   
“Morning. You wanna get in here?” Peter asked, voice still heave with sleep, and lifted the blanket invitingly with one hand.   
“Wanna get into a lotta things there, but I think you’d want me to take a shower, first.”

Peter now turned around and Wade hummed appreciatively at his lover’s flexible body, when a leg was shoved underneath him so that Wade was sitting between Peter’s spread legs. The young hero placed his arms on top of Wade’s shoulders, stroking over the scars on his neck with his fingertips.   
Finally, Wade could look into those beautiful, sparkling eyes he’d missed so much. They were still darkened from sleep, but watched him so lovingly that Wade felt his whole body relax. 

 

“Or ...,” he began and smiled wider at Wade’s interested and amused expression.  
“Or, I would want us both to get sweaty and _then_ take a shower _with_ you.”  
“Did I ever tell you how much I love your smart smartness?” the older man asked and leaned down to peck a sweet little kiss on his lover’s lips.   
“Mh, yeah, heard about it,” Peter grinned and wiggled the sheets further away as Wade quickly took off the rest of his clothes. Completely naked, the Merc climbed into the bed again, cuddling up close to Peter.

 

Their shower was actually much much later, but just as needed as Peter’d said. When they held each other in a tight embrace under the warm water, Wade decided to never ever question any idea his smart spider had in bed.


End file.
